1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas cooler for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known to provide charge air coolers for indirect cooling of a gas flow in an internal combustion engine in which a heat exchanger is inserted into a housing which is permeated by the charge air. Fixed connections for connecting a cooling fluid line are provided on the heat exchanger. Due to the fixed design of the connecting pieces, the configuration thereof relative to the housing and to the direction of insertion is subject to limitations.